bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Bayonetta 2
Bayonetta 2 (ベヨネッタ2) is an upcoming action game developed by Platinum Games exclusively for the Wii U console and is scheduled for release sometime in 2014. It is the sequel to Bayonetta. Hideki Kamiya, the director of the previous game, is staying on as a supervisor while Yusuke Hashimoto takes the role of director. Plot Though the specific details of the game's story have not been revealed, recent trailers have explained a general overview of events. In an unknown modern city whilst fulfilling their obligations to Inferno, Bayonetta and Jeanne are thrown into danger when something goes wrong with a demon summoning. The demonic dragon Gomorrah escapes, attacking Jeanne and causing her soul to be dragged down to Inferno. Despite being able to fight back against the demon, Bayonetta is left with her friend trapped in the depths of Hell. Enzo provides information on a sacred mountain called Fimbulventr. It is said that the mountain is the only place on Earth that connects the human realm to both Inferno and Paradiso. He also mentions that a portal to Inferno, the very gates of hell, is hidden there and it has so far never been discovered. Bayonetta travels to the mountain to find a way to rescue Jeanne from her fate. On her travels, Bayonetta clashes with a surviving Lumen Sage who is hunting her down to rid the world of the Umbra Witches forever. She also meets a mysterious boy in Purgatorio, who expresses his surprise that she can see and interact with him. The boy is hounded by angels who seem to hold him in some high regard for some unknown reason. The boy claims that in order to get into Fimbulventr, Bayonetta will need his powers and offers a deal to get her inside. There are also hints that the Eyes of the World will continue to play a part. Luka, acting as the narrator in the February 2014 trailer, explains that Jubileus was not really the true creator that rules over the human realm. Instead, he claims that the Eyes were given to humans by a being known as The Overseer, who is a self proclaimed god of chaos. In the latest demo shown at E3 2014, the angel Valiance also continues to make reference to the Eyes of the World when he realizes who Bayonetta is. Development Shortly after the release of the first Bayonetta, Kamiya and Hashimoto discussed potential ideas for a sequel or spin off. The original concept for Bayonetta 2 was soon pitched to original publisher Sega, but financial difficulties forced them to reject the title's development. When Platinum Games partnered with Nintendo for a new project, The Wonderful 101, Nintendo decided to finance a resurrected Bayonetta 2 and came on as publisher. Sega will be, however, serving as an adviser in the game's development. According to an article and video from PlayerEssence.com, development of Bayonetta 2 had only just entered a higher state once development of The Wonderful 101 had completed. The E3 2013 footage and demo were all in an alpha or pre-alpha state, because Platinum was still busy with The Wonderful 101 at the time. Trailers Teaser Trailer The original trailer for Bayonetta 2 was first showcased in the Nintendo Direct of September 13th, 2012, and parallels many of the elements from the first Bayonetta teaser. The moon, which had been full in the first game trailer, is now stylized crescent and the two feathers that meander through the air are now black instead of white. The female figure, Bayonetta, first fires a volley of bullets towards her foe, a cloaked figure of currently ambiguous gender, who is wielding a large golden double-bladed glaive/naginata-like weapon. The figure is able to cut the bullets side using an ability similar to the Lumen Sage's Light Speed before the two collide. Bayonetta lands her foot on the ground as the figure lands themselves some distance away before the logo is revealed. Bayonetta sports a new suit design around her legs, a silver figurine that seems to make up the heel of her boot. She also has a set of brand new blue guns. The fact that her face was not shown in this teaser coupled with the angelic symbols on the design led some to believe this was a new character at first. The cloaked figure in the teaser is generally assumed to be a Lumen Sage or at least affiliated with them in some way due to using what's likely to be Light Speed, the same ability Father Balder is seen using in the first game (the same effect is used in both scenes). The figure also wields a golden weapon similar in style to an angelic weapon. Little to nothing about this figure is known, with even his or her gender is a widely debated topic. Development Trailer On 23rd January 2013, Nintendo published another trailer for Bayonetta 2, showing glimpses of behind-the-scenes footage, concept art and animations in progress (including brief glimpses of Bayonetta's new model). The development team mentioned how the game is going to be much bigger than the first, with a much larger number of locations/levels to play through, brand new angelic enemies and brief glimpses of brand new weapons. They also claimed that the game would have a different feel and liken the scale of combat to feel as though you're fighting a battle on par with Jubileus from the very beginning. The end of the trailer featured a walking animation and a soundbyte of one of Bayonetta's taunts, implying that Hellena Taylor will be returning to play the role. The trailer also featured a brief glimpse of a roaring demon, who was assumed to be Gomorrah, showing the return of other Infernal Demons in the game as well. Bayo 2 A.jpg|Detail of Bayonetta's new guns/heels. Bayo 2 B.jpg|Bayonetta's new look. Bayo 2 C.jpg|Another view of Bayonetta's new design. Bayo 2 D.jpg|A new angelic enemy, with it's head appearing to be part of it's sword weapon. Bayo 2 E.jpg|A new centaur like enemy. Bayo 2 F.jpg|Bayonetta's wireframe model, hinting at a new weapon. Bayo 2 G.jpg|Bayonetta walks away: "You want to touch me?" Bayo H.jpg|Infernal Demons make a return, including possibly Gomorrah ''Nintendo Direct'' June 2013 Trailer As part of Nintendo's pre-E3 Nintendo Direct stream on June 11th, a brand new trailer for Bayonetta 2 was shown for the first time. It revealed Bayonetta's new design, more of her mysterious masked rival, and a short flash confirming the return of Rodin. The trailer consists of a fight between The Masked Lumen Sage and Bayonetta. After revealing he is standing on floating debris from a clock tower, the Sage slices through brickwork to reveal Bayonetta. She promptly fires her new guns and avoids a quick jab, jumping backwards on other pieces of a wreckage before launching another kick. With a sensual twirl, she fires from her boots as the Sage manages to dodge the bullets. Bayonetta displays some Wicked Weave moves, destroying the floating debris around her before the Sage strikes back. Thanks to Witch Time, she is able to retaliate before the Sage uses Light Speed to catch her ammo in mid-flight. After spinning away, Bayonetta and the Sage collide by their boots before the ensuing impact knocks them back once more. The Sage surprisingly summons Fortitudo, thought to be dead, and Bayonetta summons a new demon of her own. As they clash, the trailer ends with a glimpse of a mysterious hooded youth wearing large goggles and angular golden chains around his wrists and neck. E3 2013 Trailer At E3 2013, a variant of the new trailer for Bayonetta 2 was shown. It features footage from the original fight trailer, as well a glimpse of Jeanne's new looks, which feature much longer hair and a new outfit that looks similar to a red biker suit, and actual gameplay footage. The gameplay was taken from the playable demo of the game that was featured at E3, which showcases a new Angel enemy and some of Bayonetta's new abilities and weapons. The gameplay confirmed the return of many of Bayonetta's iconic game mechanics; Wicked Weaves, Witch Time, Torture Attacks, and using demons for Climax attacks to finish off larger enemies. All of these appear to work very similarly to the first Bayonetta's gameplay. Bayonetta's four new guns appear to function very similarly to the Scarborough Fair in terms of the button input, but the combo animations have been completely re-done. Two more new weapons can also be seen: A pair of short rapier-like swords and vine-like whips that equip to her feet. In addition, a new mechanic called Umbran Climax was shown off for the first time. When her magic gauge is full, Bayonetta can activate this ability which puts her into Serious Mode. This allows all of her attacks for a short time to summon unique Wicked Weaves, such as Madama Butterfly's torso and head, huge plant-like whips for the new feet-based whips, and white spectral blades for her two swords. Other Wicked Weaves also appear to summon Infernal Demons for a brief moments in this mode. Near the end of the trailer, Bayonetta summons Gomorrah but something goes wrong, and the now fully-formed demon breaks free of her hair. The demon attacks Bayonetta from behind, forcing Jeanne to tackle her out of the way. Jeanne has her soul knocked from her body and then quickly dragged to Inferno. The remainder of the trailer shows Bayonetta fighting Gomorrah as he climbs up the side of a building and flies through the air. She summons what appear to be Malphas' wings to fly, forming them out of her hair from her back, similar to how she summons demons normally. Upon defeating Gormorrah, she appears to summon a new demon to finish him off. The trailer closes with Bayonetta and the masked character flying towards each other in attack from the Nintendo Direct trailer. After the title splash, the mysterious hooded youth is shown again. Bayo 2 E3 1.jpg|The new antagonist Bayo 2 E3 2.jpg|The new setting for Bayonetta 2 Bayo 2 E3 3.jpg|"No-one said you could touch..." Bayo 2 E3 4.jpg|Gameplay aboard a damaged fighter jet Bayo 2 E3 5.jpg|Gameplay showing off a new Infernal Demon Bayo 2 E3 6.jpg|Bayonetta Bayo 2 E3 7.jpg|Gameplay showing Witch Time Bayo 2 E3 8.jpg|Gameplay showing new Torture Attack Bayo 2 E3 9.jpg|Bayonetta clashes with the new character Bayo 2 E3 10.jpg|A new angel Bayo 2 E3 11.jpg|Bayonetta's new haircut Bayo 2 E3 12.jpg|Jeanne returns Bayo 2 E3 13.jpg|Jeanne & Bayonetta Bayo 2 E3 14.jpg|Gameplay showing new whip weapon Bayo 2 E3 15.jpg|Rodin Bayo 2 E3 16.jpg|Gomorrah emerges Bayo 2 E3 24.jpg|Jeanne tries to save Bayonetta Bayo 2 E3 25.jpg|Jeanne is hit Bayo 2 E3 26.jpg|Jeanne's soul is dragged down to Inferno Bayo 2 E3 17.jpg|Bayonetta still appears to possess the Left Eye Bayo 2 E3 18.jpg|Bayonetta's summoned wings Bayo 2 E3 19.jpg|Bayonetta VS Gomorrah Bayo 2 E3 20.jpg|Bayonetta summons a new demon Bayo 2 E3 21.jpg|The new Infernal Demon Bayo 2 E3 22.jpg|Bayonetta and the new character Sage and Dragon.jpg|Fortitudo Summoned by The Masked Lumen Sage New Demon.jpg|The New Demon Summoned by Bayonetta Fight of Two Dragons.jpg|Fortitudo vs The New Demon Bayo 2 E3 23.jpg|The new hooded character Bayo.png|CG Render Bayo 2 Concept Art 2.jpg|Game model Bayo 2 Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of new glasses and hairstyle B2 ss 0524 003.png b2_ss_0531_009.png|Bayonetta clash with The Masked Lumen Sage Bayo2 - Whip Boots and Twin Swords.jpg 81zQQiIeGNL. SL1280 .jpg E3 2013 Demo The demo for Bayonetta 2 that was featured at E3 2013 is composed of 3 verses at an unknown point in the game. Verse 1 starts with Bayonetta avoiding the attack of a new Angelic enemy with a large sword before landing on a fighter jet flying through a city. From here, she fights other new enemies, including the centaur Laguna shown from the concept trailer. Jeanne comes in on her own jet and provides subtle assistance. Bayonetta's fighter is soon destroyed however, forcing her to use the debris caused by the Angel's destruction to jump onto the roof of a traveling bullet train. Verse 2 introduces a brand new boss enemy named Belief, a giant Angel that possesses a single long tentacled appendage for attacking, and a mouth that spits green poisonous slime on its other side. Fast enough to keep up, Bayonetta fights back whilst Jeanne lends support in the form of jet missiles. Another of the large sword wielding angels destroys the bridge. Bayonetta and Jeanne enter Witch Time to defeat the Belief on the debris. After some combat with both witches utilizing their Wicked Weaves, Bayonetta throws the creature away from them as Jeanne is already in the air ready to land a kick. Bayonetta follows the Angel on his flight path to the side of a skyscraper where she summons Gomorrah to finish him off. Gomorrah kills the Belief in the same manner as in the first game. In Verse 3, Gomorrah's return to Inferno wasn't successfully performed and he escapes the summoning. As it tries to attack Bayonetta, Jeanne pushes her out of the way in time but is hurt in the process. Her soul is forced out of her body and she is dragged down to Inferno as Bayonetta watches helplessly. Bayonetta's left eye glows momentarily, revealing she still has the powers of the Left Eye and begins her battle with the demon. She summons the wings of Malphas to give her the power of flight and they commence their battle along the side of a skyscraper, eventually reaching the top. Bayonetta uses some Wicked Weaves, and even fully manifests Madama Butterfly herself to punch the demon when it goes out of control. As the battle ends, Bayonetta freefalls down the side of the building where she summons a new demon. Appearing as a demonic Sabertooth Tiger, it slams Gomorrah into the ground and causes it to vanish. As the new demon returns to Inferno, the 3rd Verse and demo ends with Bayonetta holding Jeanne's lifeless body. Nintendo Direct February 2014 Trailer A new trailer was shown during the Febuary 2014 Nintendo Direct for the game. The trailer showcased new elements not seen before in earlier previews. More of Bayonetta's battle on top of the fighter was shown as well as the new looks for several returning characters, including Luka and Enzo. Also shown was a second playable character, Loki, who was teased during the E3 showcases. New gameplay footage was also shown. Bayonetta can now wield a bow-and-arrow weapon for long ranged attacks that increase in strength and power during Umbran Climax and a second weapon resembling a version of the Dual Swords shown in the first trailer were equipped to Bayonetta's feet. Alongside this, new Infernal Demons were shown off in greater detail, including Madama Butterfly and a new Demon that resembles an armoured horse. The Masked Lumen Sage is voiced for the first time and his main goal in the game is killing Bayonetta and Jeanne to rid the world of all Umbran Witches. Some of his abilities were shown in a fight against Bayonetta, including a shield that interrupts attacks, a Wicked Weave style attack that seems to be formed from the dragon heads of Fortitudo, fireballs similar to Father Balder's and the ability to summon more of the Cardinal Virtues. The trailer also played a new vocal song that is likely to act as either the main theme of the game or the new theme of Bayonetta. It is composed in similar instrumentation and style to the first game's soundtrack, but most of its lyrics are hard to hear due to voices and sounds obscuring it. One of the Platinum Games staff members confirmed via Twitter that the song's title is "Tomorrow is Mine". https://twitter.com/PG_jp/status/436715336461586433 A video posted on the Japanese Platinum Games website showed more of the Umbran Climax. The Japanese version of this Nintendo Direct stream confirmed that the Japanese release of Bayonetta 2 would be launched in summer, though North America and Europe were still given a 2014 release date. Bayonetta2 01.jpg Bayonetta2 02.jpg Bayonetta2 03.jpg Bayonetta2 04.jpg Bayonetta 2 - Boy Gameplay.png Bayonetta2 06.jpg Bayonetta2 07.jpg Bayonetta2 08.jpg Bayonetta2 09.jpg Bayonetta2 10.jpg Bayonetta2 11.jpg Bayonetta2 12.jpg tumblr_n0yp3iZNNE1sq2xoeo1_500.gif|Bayonetta wields her new bow-and-arrow against the Masked Lumen Sage. tumblr_n0yp3iZNNE1sq2xoeo2_500.gif|Bayonetta wields her new bow-and-arrow against the Masked Lumen Sage. tumblr_n0yp3iZNNE1sq2xoeo3_500.gif|Bayonetta wields her new bow-and-arrow against the Masked Lumen Sage, showing a charge attack. tumblr_n1034qUhqi1rvn8sno2_250.gif|Madame Butterfly tumblr_n1034qUhqi1rvn8sno3_250.gif tumblr_n1034qUhqi1rvn8sno6_400.gif|Madame Butterfly vs. Temperantia E3 2014 Trailer A new trailer was presented on Nintendo's E3 2014 Digital Event and showcased footage of Inferno for the first time. The events depicted Bayonetta and the boy being sucked through the Gates Of Hell after finding them, with the boy commenting that Jeanne must've done something extraordinary to end up here. Bayonetta faces off against fearsome demons, including Phantasmaraneae and two new almost mechanical demons. The trailer also hints at a time limit related to Jeanne's soul remaining in Inferno and how Bayonetta is warned by Rodin to work to miracles if she wants to rescue her friend. Bayonetta 2 was also announced to have release dates of September 20th 2014 for Japan and a October 2014 release window for Western territories. The physical packaged copies of the game come with a Wii U port of the first Bayonetta with improved framerates and exclusive costumes and elements based on Nintendo franchises. These include Princess Peach from Super Mario Bros., Link from The Legend of Zelda, and Samus Aran from Metroid. As shown on the official teaser site, the game is revealed to have an online co-op mode called Tag Climax. Players take control of Bayonetta and another character to fight together against the angelic and demonic hordes. So far Jeanne is the only confirmed alternate playable character, but it has been hinted that there will be more. Though since we know Loki has been shown to be playable, its likely he will be available as well. Cereza Bayonetta 2 render.png|New Bayonetta CG render Masked Lumen Sage Bayonetta 2 render.png|Masked Lumen CG render Mysterious Boy Bayonetta 2 render.png|Loki CG render Jeanne Bayonetta 2 render.png|Jeanne CG render Hero of Hyrule costume.png|Hero Of Hyrule costume in Bayonetta Wii U port Mushroom Kingdom Princess costume.png|Mushroom Kingdom Princess costume in Bayonetta Wii U port Galactic Bounty Hunter costume.png|Galactic Bounty Hunter costume in Bayonetta Wii U port bayo2_ss_140603_010.jpg|Bayonetta using Undineto freeze Valiance bayo2_ss_140603_001.jpg|Bayonetta and Loki bayo2_ss_140603_002.jpg|Bayonetta fighting a demon with an unnamed hammer weapon while summoning Hekatoncheir bayo2_ss_140603_003.jpg|Bayonetta fighting an underwater demon bayo2_ss_140603_005.jpg|Bayonetta using a new weapon named Rakshasa bayo2_ss_140603_006.jpg|Madama Butterfly v. Temperantia bayo2_ss_140603_007.jpg|Bayonetta encountering a fire weilding Urbane. bayo2_ss_140603_008.jpg|Bayonetta fighting the Masked Lumen with her Rakshasa. bayo2_ss_140603_009.jpg|Bayonetta attacking Cachet & Compassion with Undine bayo2_ss_140603_011.jpg|Bayonetta wielding Kafka E3 2014 Demos A combination of multipled demos were shown at E3 2014. The first is an updated version of the one shown at E3 2013 and features extra animations and dialogue between Bayonetta and Jeanne before they fight against Belief. After saving Bayonetta from Gomorrah's rampage, Jeanne laments about how things can't end this way and promptly is dragged to Inferno. Bayonetta takes to the skies and states she doesn't like 'pets' who won't listen to her and battles with the demon. At the conclusion of the fight, Bayonetta holds Jeanne's lifeless body as the demo reveals this section of the game is the Prologue: World of Chaos. The second demo is set around the time that Bayonetta meets Loki, and is composed of five Verses whilst also implying two hidden ones exist in this build. In Verse 1, first expressing disbelief at how the angels ignore her and target Loki instead of her, Bayonetta pursues him and battles against the angels in her way. A new angel named Valiance appears, the same angel that was featured with a gigantic sword in the initial E3 2013 demos. Valiance refers to Loki as having the power of the 'Rememberance Of Time' and Bayonetta makes herself known. Valiance refers to her as the 'famed witch' and claims it is a blessing that she is here as well. Just as he is about to mention something about the Eyes of the World, a gunshot from Bayonetta silences him and they engage in battle. Bayonetta summons Madama Butterfly to finish Valiance off, being stabbed repeatedly with his sword before the witch proceeds into a church to end Verse 2. Here, after defeating a new set of angels called Cachet & Compassion (similar to Dear & Decorations) in Verse 3, Bayonetta encounters Loki trapped in rubble. He strikes a deal to guide her through Fimbulventr if she gets him out. Though she is quick to rebuff his attempts at negotiation by referring to him as 'little one', she ultimately agrees and the pair proceed onwards. After fighting more angels, a new titanic beast appears named Urbane and Bayonetta is quick to finish it off with her arsenal of new weapons to finish Verse 4. Bayonetta proceeds to run down a street which is promptly torn up and destroyed by the flying angel which first appeared in the World of Chaos prologue. Engaging in battle for Verse 7, which hints at the return of Alfheims and hidden Verses, Bayonetta keeps fighting the angel on a piece of rubble in it's grasp. After beating it down, Bayonetta summons Madama Butterfly once again and appears to control the movements of the demoness herself. The pair of them dance and smash apart the angel's body with their feet as the demo comes to an end. In even more gameplay footage, Bayonetta fights off against the Masked Lumen Sage who is referred to in the game as 'Masked Lumen'. After saving Loki from the Sage, Bayonetta squares off against him and seems to have the upper hand until the Sage uses Light Speed. At this point, Bayonetta realizes that her opponent is a Sage and battles him. Though seeming to do well, the Sage quickly summons Fortitudo who reduces the battlefield to lava-filled rubble. Bayonetta summons her own demon to fight with her and the pair continue their battle on a stone structure in the lava field. Though the demon is able to snatch Fortitudo into its jaws, the Sage sabotages the demon and angel conflict and dispatches the demon with his spear. Bayonetta summons Madama Butterfly as a replacement as the Sage summons Temperantia for his. The battle takes to the skies and players eventually get to take control of Butterfly as she pummels her foe and dodges his attacks. After blasting each other away from their conflict, Bayonetta and the Sage clash in mid-air like in the initial reveal trailer and the battle ends. Gun Speculation Early speculation and photo manipulation purported her new guns to be named "Love Is Sin." In higher-res images released as part of June 11th's Nintendo Direct, it seems that the guns are named "Love is Blue". This is potentially a reference to a classic song of the same name, performed by Vicky Leandros. There are a few covers for this song but the original was recorded in French. Vicky recorded it in five languages including English. In the lyrics she uses colors to describe her emotions: Grey, Red, Green, and sunlight which is technically White. These colors match the jewels on Bayonetta's new guns. In response to a fan's question regarding the name of the guns, Kamiya stated on his Twitter account; "Was Scarborough Fair the theme of Bayo?" implying that "Love is Blue" may not be the theme song of Bayonetta 2. This was later proven to be true with the reveal of Tomorrow Is Mine. Bayonetta1-2GunComparison.jpg|Bayonetta 1 and Bayonetta 2 heel comparison Love_is_Sin.png|Clearer readings of the gun reveal its original speculated name LoveIsBlue.png|Hi-res image Sans titre.png|"Love is Blue" Trivia *The Bayonetta 2 logo features a blue and gold color scheme, replacing the original Bayonetta logo's red hues. Bayonetta's new outfit has also changed to reflect this. *In a Nintendo Developer interview with Atsushi Inaba, the producer commented on Bayonetta's new design of short hair and new costume. They stated this was to reflect how they saw Bayonetta's character as someone who would make a drastic change like this to her appearance after going under a drastic change herself, referring to the subject the candid appearance change in sequals. *At least four other angelic enemies have been confirmed in trailers and demo gameplay. The first is a knight-like angel with a huge sword that has a face carved on it. This enemy was seen in concept art for the first game. The second foe seems to be a frog-like creature with a staff that has protrusions which look like blades that rotate before firing a projectile. The third angel seems to be based off a centaur, with the front of the body being covered with a face. It seems to have a spear or a lance as a weapon. This angel was thought to be Bayonetta 2's equivalent of the enemies Grace and Glory, since in the concept artwork the same angel is shown to be in a blue color, but they are shown to be normal enemies in demo gameplay. The final new enemy is a new boss creature named Belief, which is a giant angel with a tentacled appendage for attacking and a mouth on it's other side that spits slime to stick Bayonetta in place. *''Bayonetta 2 is the first game in the series that features combat with both angels and the Infernal Demons. *A closer look at demo footage and trailers for the game reveals that the attack animations for Bayonetta have been completely redone instead of reusing older animations from the first game. More flips and acrobatic prowess are shown in her movements, making the newer combos appear similar to the more complex fight choreography seen in cutscenes. *In the development trailer for ''Bayonetta 2 it is revealed that the inside of Bayonetta's gloves were purple instead of dark-blue, as it was shown in the demo. *In the development trailer for Bayonetta 2, there is a witch grave shown in one of the concept arts for the location. It is unknown if the witch graves will return in the sequel. *In Bayonetta, Jeanne had short hair and in Bayonetta 2 she has long hair. For Bayonetta it's vice-versa. *''Bayonetta 2'' is the first game in the series to be released on a Nintendo system. *''Bayonetta 2'' is the seventh M-rated game to be published by Nintendo. The other six being Perfect Dark (Nintendo 64, 2000), Conker's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64, 2001), Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem (Gamecube, 2001), Metal Gear Solid: Twin Snakes (Gamecube, 2004), Geist ''(Gamecube, 2005) and ''Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge (Wii U, 2012). **When Bayonetta 2 releases, a whole decade will have passed since Nintendo's third-to-last M-rated published game (Metal Gear Solid: Twin Snakes). *In the development trailer for Bayonetta 2, Bayonetta wears unknown dual blades on her feet whilst holding twin swords. In the playable demo shown at E3, people believed that these blades were the eventually revealed whips on her feet, but the blades themselves were later shown in the Nintendo Direct trailer in February. *When talking to Loki, Bayonetta refers to him as 'little one' just as she did Cereza in the first game. *Hideki Kamiya has stated on his twitter that he hates the Bayonetta 2 boxart. Aparrently the origonal variation features a silver crescent moon, with clouds in front of it, with Bayonetta placed in the center. However someone in Platinum games went in and removed the clouds, making the moon full, made the moon golden, and then made the "2" in the logo red. It is currently unknown why these changes too the boxart were made. Category:Games Category:Bayonetta 2